


Working Relationship

by Grayfolded



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kurapika is a trans guy, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is really dumb, Yearning, cunninglus, they frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayfolded/pseuds/Grayfolded
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio end up staying in a hotel together while working on assignment. The sexual tension is pretty undeniable.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Working Relationship

The hotel was cheap, but serviceable. The two hunters checked in late, their eyes weary with sleep. So weary, in fact, they almost didn’t respond when the receptionist asked if they wanted a single bed or two.  
“Uh, t-two, please.” Leorio stammered.  
Kurapika, as opaque as always, merely rolled his eyes in mild amusement. This wasn’t the first time they’d been confused for a couple. The two had been travelling together for a certain job they’d both stand to benefit from, and their mutual respect kept the traveling easygoing and almost a vacation in itself. Leorio often butted heads with the Kurta, but there existed a deep admiration between the two. 

“Here’s the key. No loud music, no shouting, and make sure to try the brunch tomorrow.”  
The hunters went up the stairs and found their room, a diminutive two room affair with a few basic luxuries.

“Can you believe that lady? I swear, that type of attitude could cut stone in half,” Leorio grunted. He placed his briefcase down and yawned. “I’m gonna take a shower and then I’m out.”  


“Mm.” Kurapika stretched out on his bedsheets, lazily letting his legs hang off the side.  


As Leorio bathed, humming audibly, Kurapika had undressed to his white undergarments, passively changing the channels. He paused, noticing a certain option in the corner. Kurapika’s eyes widened. “Adult Content?” He mumbled to himself. Looking to make sure Leorio was still in the bathroom, he bit his lip and clicked the remote. A small selection of pornographic films flickered upon the screen. While mostly standard fare, a singular selection advertised what Kurapika was truly interested in. “Twink Destroyers”, the lurid thumbnail read, a smooth faced Brunette in obvious throes of passion beneath the text. Behind him was a muscular, dark haired man, firmly grasping the hips of the smaller bottom. The Kurta slightly trembled, his own interest overshadowed by the shame of what he was doing. He decided to click out of the menu for now, but the image of the pleasure echoed in his mind. It had been...very long since he had felt the sensuous touch of another man.  


Leorio abruptly exited the shower, a towel only somewhat covering his crotch, a rather perspicacious bulge swinging underneath the fabric. He stretched, seemingly unaware of Kurapika’s shocked gasp and intrusive staring.  
The towel fell, Leorio humming tunelessly as he grabbed a pair of briefs and an undershirt.  
“Uh, L-leorio?” squeaked Kurapika. “You do know you can just change in the bathroom, right..?”  
Leorio paused and turned around, a little shocked. “Oh! Uh...I kinda thought you’d be asleep by now...” he said, sheepishly. His face was reddened. “You uh...you weren’t like checking me out or anything, right?”  


“No!” Kurapika said, like a liar. He looked away, flushed. “Uh...I was just about to fall asleep anyways...” he trailed off. The tension was thick. Leorio paused for a moment. “Well...goodnight dude.” He tucked himself in his bed with his back to Kurapika.  


The next morning was reasonably awkward. They talked little during breakfast, and their hunting work was done without much more than the occasional friendly chatter. 

The day went by without much event until night fell again and they returned to the hotel.  
“You know...” Leorio said, unprovoked. “You didn’t need to feel so ashamed last night.”  
Kurapika’s face became reddened, his nose deep in a book. He didn’t shift his gaze away. “...hm?” he answered.  
“I mean...” Leorio continued, grinning smugly, “...I do have a lot to look at.”  
Kurapika promptly threw the book at him, nearly clocking the older boy in the face.  
“The hell was that for!” yelped Leorio, falling off his bed.  
“You’re so insufferable!” growled Kurapika. “I already feel ashamed enough. You don’t need to make it worse...” The blonde conjurer stumbled over his words, flustered. “Did...did you like me watching you?”  
Now it was Leorio’s turn to be flustered. He rose to his feet, his undershirt rugged and unbuttoned. “To tell the truth...i didn’t mind...” he swallowed, mulling over his words. “I... I know you’re into guys like me and that’s always....excited me...”  


He looked at Kurapika, who nodded in passive agreement. Leorio gently strode to him. “Uh...whatever happens tonight...is just so we relieve any tension between us...”  
Kurapika put a finger to his partner’s lips. “Wait.” He stood up to Leorio, looking up into his eyes. “Before you do anything, answer me. Do...do you want this as much as I do?”  
“Yes.” Leorio answered, as if he had been waiting for those words for a long time.  
“Then...take me~” the blond said, pulling Leorio into the bed, his arms wrapped around his waist while kissing him wetly.

Leorio was all over the blonde, roughly kissing and grinding into the smaller man. “Hnng..~fuck~.” He slid his overshirt off and began to hurriedly undo his dress pants, slipping a condom out from a pocket. Kurapika undressed as well in between hot and wet kisses planted on his partner’s neck, lightly leaving marks. In the dark, sweat glistened upon Kurapika's small breasts, his chest heaving with fast, excited gasps. Leorio leaned over, leaving a deep kiss on his partner’s chest, caressing his soft body. Kurapika let out a high-pitched whine, grasping the sheets tightly. Leorio’s mouth went lower, leaving kisses all the way to kurapika’s panties, frilly and ornate.  
“God...such a slutty choice of undergarments…” Leorio thought to himself, grinning. He lowered them, admiring Kurapika’s glistening, juicy pussy. “E-eat me”, grunted Kurapika. “Please…” He wrapped his legs around Leorio, pushing him down into his crotch. Leorio gave a surprised yelp that turned into a gentle hum as his tongue lapped up Kurapika’s clit. Kurapika rocked himself against Leorio’s head, his thighs locking the raven-haired himbo into position. He moaned, easing into the pleasure. “F-fuck…” Leorio eagerly tonguefucked him, grunting with pleasure. His own length was throbbing, dripping with pre in anticipation. He placed a hand upon his cock, palming it as he ate out his lover. “May I be...inside you…?” he lustily breathed out, lifting his mouth briefly.  
“Y...yes...Yes!! Please~!” Kurapika yelped, his entire body shaking with desire.  
Leorio rose upon the bed, sliding the condom upon his length. He placed his cock against Kurapika’s dripping clit, rubbing against the outside, grinding painfully slow. The chainuser whined, needfully begging for penetration. Carefully, each second more pleasurable than the last, Leorio thrust into Kurapika’s begging bussy, the tight muscles contracting around the throbbing member. They fell into a steady rhythm, grinding with a sturdy pulse punctuated with loud, gasping breaths that shook the bed with intensity, their undeniable lust for one another unleashed in voracious desire. Sloppy kisses doused their faces with spit and lovebites, hungrily marking their territories. When the climax came, it was nearly synchronized, their cycles of lovemaking already attuned. In the afterglow, they lazily recited dreamy words of affection, no longer caring of their petty rivalry. In the dreams they had, their bodies intertwined, there was a feeling of pure peace. 

And the next morning, they got quite a stern complaint from their neighbors.


End file.
